regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 184
Selkie Recap ]] Day 7 Selkie head back into Solstace and heads to the Great Library. It is lunch time and many people are leaving the library for lunch. Selkie makes her way to the door to the wizard tower, which is a solid featureless stone wall. Gareth comes up to Selkie, but she doesn't remember him. Selkie eventually remembers Gareth and asks him about the magical gem stones she generated with a wild surge. Gareth has no idea about the gems, especially since Selkie wasn't able to pick one up in the chaos at the goblin cave. Selkie then hangs around the library looking for someone to apprentice to but no one seems interested. Selkie then heads down to the Dock District to look for more underworld jobs she can do instead. She heads to a Dock-side Tavern without a name and finds many dwarves inside, all looking at her with angry looks of recognition. One blames her for the death of Granite. Selkie leaves the bar but the dwarves follow after. Selkie flees away from the dwarves and flee into Madam Luxoms the brothel/tavern. Selkie pretends to be a new member of staff and is directed to go to the back. An employee, Misty, knows that Selkie isn't a new employee and questions her. Selkie admits she is hiding from a group of dwarves and offers to do a job for the establishment if they hide her. The dwarves then burst it and Misty shoos them away. Selkie then gets dragged to the kitchen by Misty to get work cleaning dishes. Some time later Madam Luxom herself comes into the kitchen and questions Selkie about why the Dwarves were after her. Selkie offers to do work as a spy and enforcer for Madam Luxon, but she isn't interested, and makes Selkie leave. Selkie then heads to the Shrieking Siren and finds it is a lower quality tavern/brothel and asks for work there using thieves' cant, but the people there aren't helpful either. Selkie then leaves. Selkie puts on a disguise and returns to the unnamed Dwarven tavern and goes over to a human barman, Chip. She speaks thieves' cant to find criminal work. After giving Chip his one gold finder fee, she is told a wealthy old widower named Sesing, a half elf, lives in a manor at the south end of the Old Quater, who hasn't paid his Guild Dues so he isn't protected. Chip will be expecting a 50% cut of the theft. Selkie head to the old town and it is near evening when she arrives outside the estate. The gate is just being locked by the butler. Selkie decides to try tomorrow when she has more spells, and goes to stay in the Traveller's Oasis inn overnight. Day 8 Selkie then decides she needs to be full health before doing the theft, so leaves down and heads to her shack to rest for the week. Day 10 In the night Selkie hears some noise outside her house. Selkie does quiet to listen, then her window is bashed in by a large Orange Hobgoblin. Selkie attacks the Hobgoblin as they climb in, hearing one other outside. The other Hobgoblin comes inside as Selkie casts "Nahal's Reckless Dweomer", which ends up being a silence around her. Selkie then kills one of the Hobgoblins. After Selkie gets wounded, she flees from her shack. After a few minutes she returns to the shack and the other hobgoblin is gone. Selkie decides her Shack is too dangerous to live in and heads back to Solstace and goes to the Traveller's Oasis to rest for 8 days. Day 18 Rest is finished and in the night Selkie returns to the estate. She tries to pick the lock on the front gate for 40 minutes but it is beyond her skills. She ends up dexterously getting though the fence. Selkie climbs up the back of the sandstone building to get into the building. She gets to the roof of the building. The door on the roof is locked, but she breaks the lock in 10 minutes. Selkie then heads down he stairs quietly with her boots off. Category:Selkie Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes